Aviophobia
by Exorcist-Frog
Summary: -Modern AU- A stranger decided to sit beside me when I'm deathly afraid of airplanes. And flying in one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aviophobia - **__the fear of flying_

**So I finally got around to publishing one of my more recent stories, and I'm a bit hesitant about it, but that's what this website is here for anyway. I don't know-would this be considered a simple drabble? It's also probably hella ooc for these two, but you know I've never been good at writing before anyway.**

_**Light warning: gets pretty gay but that's okay. **_

_**Judal x Alibaba**_

_**I don't have anything to do with the creation of Magi sorry to disappoint.**_

~0~

_Very short summary: A stranger decided to sit beside me when I'm deathly afraid of airplanes. And flying in one._

~0~

I stared at my lap not wanting to assess the situation at hand. If I looked up it would all be over and I would be cast into the never ending pit of fear and agony. The thought alone made my fingers tighten their already vice-like grip on my own knees, and my whole body began to shake. This was a terrible idea, and I wished I didn't feel so kind to get there sooner. I should have just driven or even walked, but because she was_ oh so sweet _about it, I just couldn't refuse to visit my friend when she had finally come back to America despite living states from where I currently am. She-Morgiana, I mean, was staying home with her family and Aladdin (a boy they adopted 5 years ago), so I couldn't have her come down to me _oh no_. I had to be the one to visit. If it was hard to tell, my thoughts are becoming laced with sarcasm as I regret my decision to do this again and again for the sake of my friend. My eyes turned upward to see out the window and my stomach dropped once more with the inevitable realization at this point.

I was on a plane.

I am terrified of flying.

My shivers grew harsher as panic swelled in my chest, and I swallowed hard. My seat belt was confining me to the chair and almost seemed to be suffocating me and-

"Are you about to pass out or something?"

My head jerked up to meet the eyes of a black-haired stranger. Their hair was a bit messy and short-oh it wasn't short. In fact, there was a long braid in the back. His eyes were a piercing red that stared at me as if I were spouting three heads.

"Hello~?" The man called waving his hand in front of my face. I jerked back in shock and stuttered out a not-so-believable 'I'm fine!' It took longer than needed for me to notice he was placing his bags up top and then it hit. This guy was going to sit next to me. He sat down and got comfortable in his chair. I watched in awe as he pulled out earbuds and began listening to music as if they weren't all locked in a huge flying death trap. How could anyone be this casual?!

"What? Do you find me attractive?" The man joked turning his attention back to me. My face must've went 20 different shades of red as my mouth opened and closed without anything to say. Being on a plane wasn't helping at all.

"N-no!" I squeaked in a completely _manly_ fashion. I was a male teenager, damn it. He grinned and rested back against the chair once more his eyes sliding shut. I was left alone again knowing he was now in his own world.

I hugged myself and attempted to shrink into my own chair to avoid freaking out especially with someone right next to me. I heard the speakers come on, but I couldn't hear over the sound of my loudly thumping heart as my complexion must have visibly paled. I looked to the window and saw the ground begin to move-no, _we_ were moving, and I could feel my breath stop.

Suddenly, an arm circled around my waist, and an earbud found its way into my left ear blasting music. I looked over to the man beside me and he only held me closer looking straight ahead mouthing '_it's okay_.' I slowly began to calm down and relaxed against him. My eyes were glued to his when he turned and looked at me as we lifted off the ground. I opened my mouth and began to shiver again to possibly let out a shriek or _something_ when his lips covered mine.

He didn't let go of me until the plane seemed to settle reaching it's planned height. I stared in shock at nothing in particular as music continued to blast into my left ear. I touched my lips unsure of his to react. On one hand, he helped calm down for the ride, but on the other hand...

_Some stranger just kissed me?_

_~0~_

I found my luggage after getting off the plane trying not to look the raven in the eye. By the end of the flight, I learned that his name was Judal, and he learned mine-Alibaba by which he proceeded to snicker at. I punched him in the shoulder to shut him up.

I was pulling my bag along in the direction of the exit when I was suddenly pulled aside. Black blurred my vision and lips found mine once again. My head raced a million different ways, and I barely comprehended the slip of paper that was put in my captured hand.

When I was released, I immediately glared at Judal as he smirked and walked away with his own luggage. I looked at the slip of paper and my face flushed more than it already had.

"I-I'm not cute..." I muttered and shoved the piece of paper into my pocket. I was going to call him later so I could yell at him. And maybe call him again after that for other reasons...

_...Maybe..._

~0~

**So you can tell me if I should continue or tear it down immediately now ovo**


	2. Chapter 2

**darkblackmagi: Hmm I'm not so sure whether I want to keep it T or go M, so it could be a possibility. I'll try my best with the others, though. Maybe a Harem x Judal fic, too?**

**Nameless (Guest): I'm fairly certain that this pair is my overall favorite as well**

**Thanks for the reviews~**

~0~

A stranger decided to sit beside me when I'm deathly afraid of airplanes. And flying in one.

~0~

_Day 1_

I gave a sigh and sat on the edge of the hotel bed to dry my hair after a shower. I would go to see Morgiana and the others in the morning since I had finally checked in pretty late. They were happy to receive my call that I was there. _Speaking of calls, _there was a certain person I should call as well... Or maybe I could just text him. Either way, I was up on my feet fetching the slip of paper from my coat that I had lazily left on the floor of my room. I dialed the number while getting comfy on my bed again and waited.

"_Finally wanted to hear my voice?_" Judal's voice rang through the receiver and I felt my face heating up already.

"That's not it..." I mumbled and I could tell he detected my embarrassment already. Maybe I shouldn't have called.

"_Such a cute little liar too,_" he laughed and a bit of rustling followed, "_Are you visiting someone_?"

"Yeah. I'm visiting a friend who recently returned home," I explained and received a hum of understanding.

"_How long will you be here_?" I raised an eyebrow. He almost sounded disappointed.

"A week, I guess." I answered and looked to the clock on the nightstand. It was starting to get late.

"_You should come over tomorrow_," Judal offered and I shrugged although he couldn't see it.

"I'm visiting Mor tomorrow, but I guess I can come over after?" Judal seemed pleased with that suggestion and had me write down his address.

I decided to go to bed once he hung up finally (he wouldn't cease his teasing throughout most of the conversation) and pulled the blanket over myself to get comfortable. My phone buzzed again on the nightstand. A text. I looked at my phone and rubbed my eyes when I noticed it was from Mor.

_「__If you're still awake, when are you coming over? __」_

I texted back.

_「__Tomorrow morning around 9 or so. I have to leave in the afternoon though.__」_

She must have been content with the reply since there was no response, so I put the phone down and turned over to sleep

~0~

I woke up slowly as if emerging from a thick substance to the view of my clock showing 7:43am. My alarm had yet to start blaring as usual, so I turned it off and sat up in bed. I didn't take long to get ready, not that I was in any rush to begin with. Mor and her family were extremely flexible with timing. I pulled on a sweater and jeans that were a bit tight but fit so I kept them. I then walked into the bathroom after grabbing my buzzing phone and began fixing my behead after viewing the message.

_「__What's your hotel address?__」_It was from Judal. I texted him the address seeing as it wasn't much of a big deal considering I had his as well. I slipped on my shoes and walked out the room with a minimal amount of items in my pockets. I went down to the first floor of the hotel and out into the somewhat chilly morning. I didn't mind the cold too much so I rarely wore heavy coats and such for days like these.

I received another text from Morgiana telling me that we'll be going out as a trio (her, Aladdin, and I) instead of staying around at her place. I knew exactly why she made those sudden plans.

~0~

I adjusted my clothing with a sigh and waved off Morgiana's empathetic look. She had gone through the same event when she came home, definitely, but she was also way stronger than I'll ever be and didn't feel like she was just crushed to death after. As soon as I had walked in, I was trapped in a bone-crushing hug by the unexpected Sinbad and his friends. They had come over when they heard I would be visiting since they lived closer to this area as well. It took a while before Morgiana could sneak Aladdin and I out to enjoy a more quiet and peaceful reunion.

We sat in a cafe by the window with Aladdin occasionally eating a pack of sugar from the small holder on the side of the table. He would immediately be scolded not to do that by Mor and i would snicker quietly at the scene.

"How was the trip?" I asked while sipping my coffee.

"Interesting. New scenery," was the simple reply she gave. I smiled in response and looked outside to the people passing by. "How was the flight?" I heard her ask a bit more quietly and I couldn't help but blush lightly. She knew very well about my fear of flying as well as Aladdin, and I was quite a bit embarrassed to say so, but this trip had to be the most embarrassing one overall and I would rather not have to give details.

"Fine," I answered staring at the road full of cars. I could see Aladdin tilting his head at my odd answer.

"Not too much trouble this time?" He question and brightened up at my nod. "You must be handling it better! Good job, Alibaba!" He chirped and I chuckled at the enthusiasm. It was more like Judal took my mind off the situation completely rather than me handling the fear on my own.

We took more time to tell some stories and have a good laugh before we left the cafe to hang out at more places. When we returned to Morgiana's place that afternoon, I decided to say goodbye. They were reluctant to see me leave, but my reminder that I'll be there all week had them give in. I watched the two head inside as Aladdin asked Mor what he could have for dinner, and I began walking back in the direction of my hotel. I was glad it was sort of in walking distance. I didn't want to be bothered with driving, so I found the closest one possible with easy success.

~0~

I fumbled with my key and opened the door to my hotel room only to be greeted by the sight of Judal laying on the couch watching TV. I was dumbfounded, to say in the least. He turned his head and hopped up happily to hug me when I closed the door.

"How did you get in here?!" I asked and looked up towards the slightly taller male and received a peck on the lips in response. My face flushed red and he laughed. Judal lifted me off the ground and I complained in protest only to be laid down on the couch with him hovering above me. I crossed my arms with a pout ignoring the way my face heated up more and he grinned down at me.

"I just got a spare key for you room~" the raven cooed and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I'll decide not to comment on how creepy that is," I huffed and Judal gave me an "offended" look.

"You don't want me to surprise you?" He asked in a small voice as if hurt and I rolled my eyes.

"I would appreciate some notice..." I said and carded my fingers through his hair. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine a bit too excitedly. It didn't take long for my arms to wrap around the other male's neck as the kiss deepened. I let his hands wander a bit, but I tugged his hair whenever they drifted a little too low. I opened my mouth when I felt something wet touch my lower lip and sighed at the feeling of his tongue rubbing against my own. My mind began to haze over and I just barely managed to realize Judal was rubbing the inside of my thigh. Sneaky bastard... I yanked his head back by his hair and he hissed at me in protest. I laughed and kissed his cheek although a bit on the shy side. It wasn't often that I'd show affection for someone.

"Don't wear things like this if you don't want me to touch you more," Judal said blaming the tight pants I had on.

"Stop looking at my legs then, pervert," I shot back and kissed his jaw.

Judal chuckled and moved off of me. I sat up beside him on the couch and allowed my head to rest on his shoulder. We watched the television in silence-if a person would call it that. He held my hand and was occasionally commenting on the things that showed up meanwhile I was happily listening to his voice whenever it sounded. I was drifting off when his shoulder moved and my bangs were pushed back. I opened my eyes and pouted due to his interference with my sleep. My attempts to hide my face in the crook of his neck were futile when he took my cheeks into his hands and admired my expression. I gave a low whine and he kissed my nose.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I freed my face from his hold to look at the text I received.

_「__Are you coming again tomorrow?__」_

Ah, Mor again. I was about to send my message saying yes when Judal voiced his complaint.

"Does this mean I have to wait all day tomorrow too?" He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go in the evening. Stay here if you want to," I offered and I assumed his smirk was to show he was pleased with the idea. He leaned over to kiss me again and I leaned away. "Do you want to eat food or my face?" I asked my voice full of playfulness. He stuck his tongue out at me and I stood up from the couch. I was about to walk away when he pulled me back down, onto his lap this time, and secured me in a tight embrace.

"Just a little longer~" he said and kissed my neck. I laughed a bit at how clingy he was being, but I allowed myself to relax against his chest. It wasn't so bad.

Too bad we only had a week together.

~0~

**Ah I took a bit too long with this one and they're really short ww**

**I'm curious of what you guys would want to see.**


End file.
